


The Greenhouse

by aaronzee, orphan_account



Series: they gayin' [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/pseuds/aaronzee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prior to following Ryuuhou, Mizuki never actually stepped foot into the greenhouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> they gayin'

Mizuki had never actually spoken to Ryuuhou; he had maybe caught a glimpse of him once or twice, but all he knew about him was a web of rumors he’d strung together to get an idea of what this guy was like. When he’d initially asked Koujaku about him, the younger man had nothing good to say. “He’s creepy, rotten and downright weird, hardly worth your time,” Koujaku reported.

  
Aoba was much more gentle when Mizuki confronted him about the man in question. He said he was “Strange, but speaks nicely and was charming in a weird kind of way.” However, Aoba warned him to proceed with caution. Mizuki took his words and put them at the back of his mind.

  
He asked around more, and eventually starting putting together information about Ryuuhou that was more accurate than two differing opinions. He was a senior, an intense art student who had a sweet tooth for tattoo art and was even rumored to be apprenticing with a local tattoo artist. He was a tad creepy was the common consensus, behaving like a sly fox and keeping secrets, always speaking in a hushed tone.

  
Mizuki wanted to meet him even more than ever. He found himself openly scanning the hallways and classrooms for Ryuuhou during breaks and he always kept his eyes peeled during lunch.

  
Despite Koujaku’s excessive complaining about his behavior, Mizuki kept at it. He’d been searching incessantly for two weeks until he turned a corner and saw Aoba engaging with a tall blonde stranger. He was listening intently with a smile plastered to his face, Aoba animatedly telling him something, then paused when he caught Mizuki’s eye and grinned. Mizuki, reading his lips, saw him say, “Ah! Speak of the devil, there he is!” and motioned his chin over to Mizuki.

  
Aoba waved, both at him and the blonde man and quickly made his exit. With Aoba out of the picture, the other man turned his attention to Mizuki, slowly striding over. His steps were graceful and soft, his posture relaxed yet he held himself tall and upright. This had to be him.

  
“Mizuki-san, right?” Mizuki didn’t get a chance to say anything back as he continued, “Aoba-san was telling me about you today. I’m Ryuuhou. So you’ve got a taste for tattoos, right?” He motioned to the teardrop design on Mizuki’s cheek and he felt the heat rise to his face.

  
“Uh, yeah I think they’re pretty cool, you know…” He was torn between sticking around or chasing after Aoba so he could kick his shit for setting this up.

  
Ryuuhou slipped his hand onto Mizuki’s arm and his legs suddenly felt glued to the ground. “I don’t really know anyone who has a liking for tattoos like myself, yet you seem like someone who really appreciates their beauty. Am I wrong?” Ryuuhou’s face was calm as he slid his hand higher, up to Mizuki’s shoulder where he gave it a tight squeeze.

  
“No, you’re not wrong.” Mizuki managed to force out a reply, feeling like his knees were going to buckle. Ryuuhou hadn’t even done anything but Mizuki was getting so worked up.

  
“Ah, that’s great!” Ryuuhou grinned a little wider. “Would you like to go somewhere… a little quieter?” Behind them were the growing noises of students coming down the hall. Mizuki somehow dug up the power to nod and follow Ryuuhou as he started to walk away. “There are a few good spots for us to talk, quiet spots that people don’t hang around this time of day. I’ve got two in mind, either the stairwell by the science wing or green house, nobody’s gonna be up there for a couple periods.” Ryuuhou was speaking and Mizuki couldn’t find the words to reply. Ryuuhou gave him a side ways glance. “Are you nervous Mizuki-san?”

  
“No!” Mizuki responded hastily, a bit too loudly.

  
Ryuuhou chuckled. “There’s no need to be on edge here, Mizuki-san. We’re both artists.”

  
The two were approaching the science wing stairwell and paused to listen. Muffled voices mixed together, growing clearer as they got closer. Ryuuhou peeked in a bit. “It sounds like we got here too late, hm.”

  
Mizuki followed behind. “Let’s at least see who…”

  
Ryuuhou laughed again. “Curious, are we? Not that I’m not.” They crept together, down the stairs and eventually got an angle where they could spy on whoever was down there.

  
Mizuki had to stop himself from immediately jumping in as a cockblock when he saw Koujaku pinning Aoba’s arm above his head and using his own body to keep Aoba up against the wall. Aoba had his fingers tangled in Koujaku’s hair and their lips were practically melted together.

  
Ryuuhou leaned up against Mizuki’s shoulder and whispered into his ear, “It looks like Koujaku can’t control himself, can he?”

  
Mizuki’s excitement soon turned to anxiety. His heart was about to beat out of his chest; Ryuuhou’s hot breath on his ear and neck were not wanted nor needed. When Aoba let out an exhaustive moan of Koujaku’s name, Mizuki fidgeted under Ryuuhou’s weight. “Perhaps we should go before one of them catches us, as exciting as it would be to see Koujaku fired up…” Ryuuhou tugged on Mizuki’s sleeve and he nodded, silently following Ryuuhou up the stairs.

  
“Well, the green house it is.” Ryuuhou said cheerily, not looking at Mizuki. Mizuki followed behind and almost tripped when Ryuuhou asked him, “Would you like to do what Koujaku and Aoba are doing?”

  
“Come again?”

  
“Would you like to try it out? You seemed pretty excited when we watched them. Or could it be that Mizuki-san is the type to get excited from watching others…” He mused.

  
Mizuki dashed up to face Ryuuhou, flustered. “No, I’m not some voyeur!”

  
“Oh? Do you have a crush on Aoba-san then? Maybe Koujaku?”

“I don’t like either of them like that, I just-“

 

“That’s good, their relationship is one that I wouldn’t dare to crawl between. Also,” Ryuuhou looked directly into Mizuki’s eyes, “that makes my chances with you even greater.”

  
Mizuki was speechless, aware that his face was dyed red. Ryuuhou lightly laughed and kept walking. He was giving Mizuki a chance to stay or go, and for some reason, Mizuki found his legs pulling him forward.

  
The walk to the green house seemed like it had taken an hour but in reality was barely fifteen minutes into fifth period. Ryuuhou stood in the center around a few hanging pots. A couch, tables, and shelves of gardening tools decorated the room. Prior to then, Mizuki had never even gotten close to the greenhouse. He had hung outside once, waiting for Koujaku to get some flowers for Aoba, but he never actually entered. It was warm and humid, and Mizuki tossed his jacket aside to the couch. Ryuuhou seemed calm and almost used to it. He sat down and motioned to Mizuki to join him.

  
Sitting down by Ryuuhou, his heartbeat sped up and he could feel a slightly sweat form on his palms. Ryuuhou slipped his arms around Mizuki and whispered into his ear mischievously, “It’s awfully hot in here isn’t it.”

  
Mizuki stumbled around his words and only managing a quiet “Mhm.” Ryuuhou kept talking.

  
“How many tattoos do you have, Mizuki-san? I have a few myself. Shall we show each other?”  
“I uh, have one on my neck” Mizuki cocked his head to a side to give Ryuuhou a better view.  
“Oh, that’s nice.” His voice trailed away and Mizuki felt him shift beside him.

  
Mizuki almost jerked out of his seat when Ryuuhou bit down on his neck and began to suck. Mizuki started to fidget in his seat and quickly tried to find a place to put his hands, finding himself gripping Ryuuhou’s long baggy sleeve. Ryuuhou took it as a sign to bite down harder and Mizuki let out a small moan. He wasn’t even trying to stop Ryuuhou and found himself guiding one of Ryuuhou’s free hands to his hip. “Ah, Mizuki-san, your neck is beautiful.”  
“That’s kind of weird to say, man.” Mizuki laughed, despite the situation.

  
“Is that so? Does it bother you?”

  
Mizuki paused and opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them to begin with. “Nah.” He closed his eyes again and let Ryuuhou keep going-  
“-Excuse me, come again?” Koujaku snarled,his finger poking into Mizuki neck “You’re telling me you hung out with that creep?” Mizuki swatted his finger away and rubbed his neck.

  
“Stop pointing it out, I didn’t think it’d mark so badly….”

  
Koujaku was about to go off again when Mizuki turned his attention over to Aoba “Hey! Aoba, we match!” Motioning to his hickey and Aoba’s, he smiled.  
Aoba went red and looked away. “Shut up, shut up. So, are you gonna thank me?”

  
“Hm?” Mizuki frowned.

  
Aoba grinned, “I’m the one who give him the tip that you were interested.”

  
Koujaku yanked his head around to his boyfriend. “You set them up? Aoba!” Aoba held his hand up to Koujaku’s face and put his hand over his lips.  
“Are you gonna see him soon?”

  
“Yeah, he’s coming around my place Saturday.”

  
Koujaku took Aoba’s hand off his face and intertwined it with his, shaking his head. “Man, you’re gonna regret this, dude.”

  
Mizuki shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. Or, maybe not.”


End file.
